


summer

by chaekkung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is my first ever work, uhh idk, when will people stop sleeping on hyungkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaekkung/pseuds/chaekkung
Summary: just a short and fluffy drabble





	summer

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is tbh

A light breeze flows through Changkyun’s hair, a much-needed relief from the scorching heat. He glances at the stoic profile next to him, whose eyes are fixated on the passing clouds. Changkyun only meant to look for a second, but finds himself staring at the delicate features of his boyfriend of seven years. Seven years. Seven long years and Changkyun is still in awe every time he lays his eyes on Hyungwon.

  
“Stop looking at me,” Hyungwon says, eyes still squinting up at the summer sky. Without a word, Changkyun follows the taller one’s line of vision to the drifting clouds. “You know, it was a day like this that we first met,” Hyungwon recalls, his expression shaping into one of fondness. “Do you remember?”

  
“Of course I do,” Changkyun smiles. “You couldn’t take your eyes off of me from across the park.” The two share a light laughter, then Hyungwon becomes quiet.

“You know... I’m really glad I decided to say something to you that day. I thought about what my life would be like if I didn’t take that one little step. It’s scary, really. A life without you…” Changkyun’s lips tugged involuntarily into a wide smile, it’s rare for Hyungwon to say something like this. His heart warms, and it’s definitely not the from the summer heat.

He opens his mouth to say “me too,” but before he can utter a single syllable, a soft kiss on the cheek catches him off guard. "Marry me Changkyun." Hyungwon makes it sound like the most natural thing in the world, not a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He peers at Changkyun's bewildered face through his long lashes with an amused grin.

"So... I guess I'll take that as an yes," Hyungwon hums, planting another kiss on the younger's flushed cheeks and looking back up towards the blue sky that they met under.


End file.
